epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 12: Teen Titans vs Powerpuff Girls
Hey dudes. Time for a battle that was meant to be the midseason finale. I didn't feel like waiting that long to release it, and there's a chance I may not even be here in a few weeks, so I wanted to get this out before that would possibly happen. So, this has a few firsts for me. I, hopefully, finally chose a beat (technically beats) that match. This is also my first group battle, so yay. Color coding the lyrics wasn't fun, but the end result looks pretty. Mhm. Yup. I think I'm the first person to write for the Teen Titans on the wiki. I feel like such a pioneer now. Enough from me, onto the battle. A cartoon group of superhero teenagers with a shitty reboot faces off against a cartoon group of superhero children with a shitty reboot. Beat Robin is red, Starfire is orange, Cyborg is blue, Raven is purple, Beast Boy is green Blossom is pink, Bubbles is blue, and Buttercup is green Everyone at the same time is normal text. Battle VS GO! 'Powerpuff Girls:' (0:21) When it comes to saving the day, no one does it like we do Sugar! Spice! And everything nice. We’re the Powerpuff crew! Are you ready to embarrass these guys? Sure am. Me too! Then c’mon girls. Let’s crush these wannabe weaboos (Hee hee!) I’ll ruff up you rowdy teens with songs of ice and fire Ring up all your liberty belles till you’re on funeral pyres Tough girls wear pink, I’m the one that makes villains cower Hey Robin, how’s it feel to be a leader with no powers? (Oh!) I’m just as tough and strong and mean as the other two If you’re nice I’ll give you a nice hug after I defeat you But you better stay away from my best friend Octi If he gets hurt, not even Wonder Woman could stop me! I’m not in the mood for this, so don’t make me grumpy! I have a bad habit of beating up annoying green monkeys! No defense against Buttercup, I’ll knock your teeth out! Drinking up all your tears, call that shit a water spout! 'Teen Titans:' (1:05) Titans go! Aw yeah now it’s our turn to attack! Yes, we shall kick the butt and do the battle raps! Um Starfire, maybe you should leave the rapping to us Yeah, cause Beast Boy’s about to show you up (Oh no…) BB’s a mean MC with a degree in badassery! Silky’s got more pedigree than your reboot catastrophe! It’s 2016, but PC doesn’t mean crap to me! I’ll beat you up till you say “make him stop daddy please!” I go bananas on the mic, but I don’t lose my mind honey! It ain't easy being green, but I still get that money! Oh I see! It is humorous because he is not fluffy! Actually Starfire, that joke just wasn’t funny :( Because Beast Boy lacks the brain for telling jokes (Ohhh!) True, but we’ll need him to defeat these “heroes” from Pokey Oaks Then let’s show these chumps how we do things in Jump City We are going to beat up the children? Yup, such a pity 'Powerpuff Girls:' (1:51) (Hahaha!) Alright Garfield, you want to talk shit? The only chick you got was an anorexic bitch! You must’ve been wack in bed. She wanted to forget you Guess you made a stone baby out of that girl, dude! Buttercup! You can’t say that! We’re TV-Y7! Yeah, and I don’t want us to get a crappy reboot again Then what do you suggest, talking them to death? No way! That wouldn’t make any sense Then let’s light their faces with streaks of pink, blue and green Dangerously devastating foes without permission from Sara B And when they call the line, we’re the first on the scene We serve justice better than the league’s B-team! Why do they live on an island? Cause no one wants to see them Is it cause the world was ended by Slade and their best friend? Nah, they’re just too scared of losing and tasting oblivion! I don’t blame them. Titans don’t do well against Olympians 'Teen Titans:' (2:35) Great disses ladies (Not!) but whatcha gonna do When Robin brings the sonic, and Cyborg brings the boom! Raven! Let us also attack the girls together! Starfire, we don’t have an attack. Remember? (Oh…) It’s okay Star, even one v three, we’re still better We beat Trigon while they’re scared of a crossdresser (Oh!) We’re heroes ahead of our time. We saved the future and the past You flew too fast and messed up the timeline worse than the Flash You think you can beat us just cause you’re passionate? It doesn’t change the fact that you’re all accidents Maybe they should not take orders from a pacifist? Well alright Star! When did you become an analyst? (Hee hee!) All we have to do is take away your toys to defeat ya Send you back to school, and then we’ll eat some pizza! Cause we’re the T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S And we’ll show any fool that tries to beat us why we’re the best! 'Powerpuff Girls:' (3:21) I don’t wanna do this anymore. They keep making fun of us! That’s the point Bubbles! Quit being a baby and toughen up! We can’t back down now. These guys endanger the world We’ll fight until the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! 'Teen Titans:' (3:33) They seem scared. Scared isn’t the same as sorry I don’t care how they feel. It’s a battle not a lottery We don’t give handouts to our enemies. We freeze ‘em all! And when there’s trouble, you’ll know who to call! Who Won? ---- Hints Category:Blog posts